El verdadero motivo
by Serenity Akagi
Summary: One Shoot. El verdadero motivo de por qué Effie se exalta tanto cuando Katniss clava un cuchillo en la mesa. Es simple, ahí, en esa mesa, ella y Haymitch se habían demostrado el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro. Sin barreras, sin preocupaciones, sólo ellos dos. Y todo pasó, gracias al pastel de frambuesa que Haymitch le había lanzado a Snow la mañana del día anterior.


OneShoot

El verdadero motivo.

La botella de licor cayó de sus manos temblorosas, resquebrajándose en miles de trocitos al caer suelo.

El acompañó a esa botella, dejándose caer.

Se estiró como pudo para coger otra botella, pero una voz chillona le sacó de su mundo de penas y alcohol.

-Maldición, Haymitch! Otra vez bebiendo?

Effie Trinket. Sin duda.

La observó sonriente, viendo como ella se enfurecía aún mas por ese hecho.

Debajo de todas esas toneladas de maquillaje y ropas extrañas, se escondía una piel tersa y suave.

Y debajo de esa cutre peluca rosa, se escondía un mar de rizos rubios.

Por qué lo sabía?Bueno, es posible que hubieran tenido algún que otro encuentro…

Su atracción sexual era palpable, y él estaba completamente seguro de que la amaba. Pero no podía estar con ella. O los del Capitolio se ensañarían con ella.

Y no podía permitirlo.

No podía permitir que ese ser dulce y extraño muriera.

No soportaría ver su frágil cuerpo sin vida.

Pero eso era algo que ella no entendía. Tal vez por eso le ignoraba, pensando que lo que pasaba era que no la quería.

Niña estúpida. Si supiese lo que sentía él por ella, se sonrojaría y pediría disculpas por haber dudado de su amor.

El tren se dirigía al Capitolio, con dos nuevos tributos, una chica llamada Katniss y un chico que se llamaba… ehm… Peeba? Pobita? No, como era… ah, si, Peeta.

-Oh vamos Effie, sigues enfadada por lo de esta mañana?

-Eso que has hecho ha sido horrible! Menudos modales!

-No exageres, mujer. Sólo le he tirado el pastel de frambuesas a Snow en la cara.

-Y te parece poco? Es que te criaron los cerdos en el estiércol?

Eso le llenó de ira. Y bebido como iba… fue una mala idea decirlo.

-Pues no, mi madre me enseñó muy buenos modales. Pero luego tu asqueroso país me llevó a ese infierno rodeado de muerte. Pero eso no es todo, no! Consideraron mi victoria una ofensa, al usar los limites del estadio. Y sabes qué? Ese imbécil al que estas defendiendo y al que esta mañana has elogiado, mató a toda mi familia por eso. Me robó mi futuro! Y yo lo único que he hecho es tirarle una puta tarta de frambuesa! Y sabes qué más? No podemos estar juntos por que entonces también te mataría a ti! Y eso, querida, si que no lo soportaría. -El tono de Haymitch fue volviéndose un susurro mientras hablaba, bajando la cabeza.-Lo siento. No debí hablarte así. Si no te importa, seguiré revolcándome en el estiércol.

-Haymitch!-La rubia se lanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.-Lo siento, yo no lo sabía…-Ella se alzó y le besó los labios.-No te preocupes, Haymitch. Aunque no podamos decírselo a nadie… con saber que me quieres me basta.

-Te quiero-Beso en la frente-Te adoro-Beso en la nariz-Te amo-Beso en los labios.

-Hay…mitch…-dijo sorprendida. No se esperaba que se lo dijera, y mucho menos que fuera tan cariñoso.

Se besaron con pasión, y Haymitch la dirigió a algún lugar, no supo a dónde hasta que notó una superficie sólida tras ella.

-Haymitch, es la mesa del comedor!

-Lo sé.

Siguieron besándose, con Effie subida encima de la mesa abrazando a Haymitch, rodeándole con sus piernas y acariciándole el pelo.

La ropa de ambos no tardó en quedar tirada por el suelo, y el calor y los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación.

Haymitch estaba siendo muy dulce, con un ritmo lento y suave. Pero Effie no quería eso. Quería que Haymitch se olvidara de sus penas y la amara como siempre lo hacía, apasionado y salvaje. Así que hizo que giraran sobre la mesa y se puso encima, aumentando el ritmo y disfrutando del sexo de SU hombre en su interior.

Y así, juntos, sin ningún tipo de separación entre ellos, llegaron al cielo chillando el nombre del otro, con un último suspiro de placer mezclado con un 'Te quiero'.

(…)

El cuchillo de Katniss se había clavado en la mesa, entre los dedos de Haymitch.

Effie miró horrorizada como el cuchillo se hundía en la superficie de la mesa.

Esa mesa era un lugar especial donde ella y Haymitch se habían demostrado su amor. Y ahora esa chiquilla estaba atravesándola con un cuchillo como si nada! Así que chilló lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

-Cuidado! Es de caoba!

Algo que se me ha ocurrido así de repente, mientras estaba estudiando. No es mucho, pero me pareció muy lovely! ^^


End file.
